


Echo, Foxtrot

by SwiftScribbler



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftScribbler/pseuds/SwiftScribbler
Summary: AUFranky has joined the army as a rookie soldier and Erica Davidson is her captain.





	1. Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I've basically had two rules:
> 
> 1) I will only write one shots (yes, this should become multi-chaptered);  
> 2) I won't write AU. 
> 
> Happens I'm hereby breaking both. I am very excited, because this is a whole different way of writing and I'm curious to see how it's received. 
> 
> Another thing. I don't know a first thing about the army, so bear with me if it's a little flawed. If you have more experience and valuable tips to share, don't be shy! I'd like to keep my work realistic.
> 
> And as a writer I live for feedback, so bring it on!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Welcome,” Erica Davidson’s voice echoed through a large hall. In front of her stood about ten new soldiers, perfectly aligned. On each side close to the walls were camp beds set up. Some had books, boots and bags laying around, others were empty. “My name is Erica Davidson, but we are not on first name basis. I’m your captain and that is how I am to be addressed.”

“Sexy.” Franky Doyle whispered to one of the women standing next to her. She was amongst the ten new soldiers in camp. The woman looked at her annoyedly. 

“- As you’re all familiar with, you have arrived in a war zone. Outside these gates our men and women fight off members of Aldamu w alsharaf. That’s enough chaos. So in here, we need order.” The blonde woman gave every of her new soldiers a once over. “You’re currently standing in the place you will call home for the upcoming three months. I expect each of you to pick a bed when I leave.”

Franky had to admit she had seldom seen women as pretty as Captain Davidson. She let her eyes travel from the blonde woman’s face, down to where the jacket of her uniform was fitting tightly around her figure. Although it was buttoned up too much to show any cleavage, which Franky disliked. She watched a skirt hug the woman’s thighs, showing off the movement of her toned muscles as she walked. And those long skinny legs, to find a pair of hardly practical heels at the captain’s feet. Erica looked more like a parade horse than a seasoned army captain. 

“You’re free to do as you please around the grounds. There is a gym, a bar which is opened every Friday, and a soccer field. We only have one shared shower room, meaning men can shower between 7 and 8, and women between 8 and 9 every morning and evening. You’re expected in your barracks every evening before 11. Headcount happens then to make sure no one has gone missing. Should you have questions, you’ve passed my office on the way in; at the gates, directly on the right.” Erica put a hand on the shoulder of a man who had been silently standing next to her for a while now. “This is second lieutenant Will Jackson, he will make sure you are all ready for combat. Lieutenant?”

Will Jackson stepped forward with a nod in Erica’s direction. “Every morning at 6 you’re expected at the training grounds. No exceptions. I will lead you to and through combat, meaning my life will be in your hands just as much as the other way around.”

The lieutenant impressed Franky in a whole other way. Even through his uniform it was easy to see he had an impressively built body. He looked tough in and out. Franky respected that. Her eyes whatsoever easily fell back on the captain, the blonde now standing idly by, arms crossed. 

Now that eyes were fixed on her second lieutenant, Erica let her own wander. She took in the composures of every new soldier. Most of them stood straight up, hands at their sides and chin raised. Others had gone from that position to standing slightly slumped to one side, with their hands at one hip or disappearing in their pockets. Her gaze landed on a pair of green eyes that were staring right back at her. They suggested innocence yet dared Erica in a way. Either way, the brunette woman didn’t seem to be listening to Will Jackson. 

“Soldier.” Erica’s voice echoed and startled some. She had interrupted the lieutenant to catch every other bit of attention from those green eyes.

Franky snapped out of it. Eyes were turning her way and she straightened her back and let her hands slide out of her pockets as subtly as possible. “Yes, ma’am?”

“What’s your name?” 

“Doyle, ma’am, Franky Doyle.” She resisted the urge to try a flirty grin.

Erica lightly cocked her head to the right. She let her arms drop to her sides and moved a little closer again. Her eyes never left Franky’s features in a mix of intrigue by how well the brunette kept her composure and disdain at her casual attitude. “Could you repeat to me what the lieutenant said last, Doyle?”

Franky hated to admit she couldn’t stare at one person and listen to another at a time. She had totally missed the lieutenant’s words. This moment was going to embarrass her and she felt her gut turn into a knot. “I’m afraid I can’t, ma’am.”

“Then I hope your mates care to inform you.” Erica left Franky hanging. Without giving the soldier the opportunity to respond, she turned on her heel and got back behind Will Jackson. Franky couldn’t help but watch her ass sway in the tight skirt. The mood turned a little tense for a second, until Will Jackson broke the silence.

“I hope everyone is with me now.” He spoke a little louder than before. “You were given sports gear, but I don’t want you to wear that tomorrow. We train for the field, so we dress the part.” 

He explained some more about the training grounds, where he could be found should anyone need him and that there was a physio therapist and a masseuse. After Will was done briefing them, the captain dismissed them and the two left busy in conversation. 

Franky picked a bed somewhere at the back, next to a blonde girl who was slightly younger than she was. She hadn’t met any of these people before so she went around introducing herself. Although her name was already well known with everyone. 

“Better not get the captain on your bad side.” A man named Nash told her after shaking hands. “I heard she’s the daughter of the minister.” 

“Well she looks like a real bitch.” Franky’s blonde neighbour, Allie, interfered from across the hall. “Combat training’s at six, by the way. It’s what Jackson said while you were too busy peeling off the captain’s clothes with your eyes.” She winked at Franky, who sent her a surprised look. “Gaydar.” Allie explained. She raised a hand above her head and moved it around while making robotic sounds. They laughed.

It was getting late, and although it wasn’t near to 11PM yet, everyone was worn from the journey and the endless stream of information. Lieutenant Jackson came for the headcount at eleven and not too long after, people started falling asleep. 

○○○

The next morning there was hardly any time to get to know the soldiers that had already been around for a while. Franky decided she would get to that later, but first she had to impress to make up for the day before. She slipped out of bed at five and tugged on her army gear, taking her gym bag. She arrived at the training grounds fifteen minutes early. To her delight, there was no one there yet other than Will Jackson and the captain. She was confident in her strut as she walked over. 

Erica was surprised to see Franky Doyle this early. After the evening before she had expected her to be one of those nonchalant troublemakers who had trouble with authority and were really just there to fight. She either had it wrong or Franky found herself in a slip of her personality. 

“Good morning, soldier.” Will spoke. “I see you made it anyway.” 

“You’re lucky to have friendly mates.” Erica spoke indifferently. It was really hard to impress this woman, Franky thought. And she made it her challenge. A way to pass her time in camp. She helped lieutenant Jackson with setting up a net for a belly crawl exercise all the while captain Davidson watched in silence while enjoying the first rays of sunlight that crept in over the horizon. Soon the other soldiers began to arrive and they ended up with a solid group of thirty men and women. They stood in line, simultaneously echoing a “Good morning, sir.” when the lieutenant addressed them and a moment later they were found on the floor, starting off with fifty push ups. Despite her slender arms, Franky managed easily. Her strength was often underestimated, because she still had toned muscles that could rather easily lift her own weight fifty times. When she stood back upright, she peeked over at the captain. 

Erica enjoyed watching the soldiers at work. Usually they completed the entire obstacle run with practiced ease and it gave her confidence and a feeling of safety. She let her eyes trail over each soldier, then involuntarily lingered just that bit longer on Franky Doyle. The brunette had tied her hair back into a playful ponytail, which made her sharp jawline stand out. She had tugged her sandbank coloured t-shirt underneath the waistband of her camouflaged pants where a belt kept them in place. This way her slender waist and full chest stood out. When soldiers began standing back up, she turned her gaze away and instantly realised she had been staring a little too long.

Will Jackson went on to explain the obstacle course and told them they had ten minutes tops to complete the entire thing. A few moments passed and they all stood in line again, Franky somewhere in the middle with Allie behind her. 

“Think you can nail seven minutes?” Allie challenged her. 

“You bet your ass I can.” Franky was cocky. Maybe if she managed, that would impress the captain. Then again she hoped it wouldn’t be that simple, because then her game would be over rather quickly. “Wanna bet?”

Allie grinned. “I’ve got some cigs…” 

Franky shook her head. They moved forward in line a little. “Nah, I’m not a smoker.”

“Alright,” Allie sent a gaze over at Erica. “Loser’s gotta find out if she’s into girls.” She nodded over at the captain and grinned broadly at Franky. Allie was an attractive girl. She had friendly blue eyes and a Colgate smile. Franky didn’t want her messing around with the captain so before agreeing on anything, she asked a question. 

“Do you have a girlfriend?” She narrowed her eyes. 

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Allie asked, but when Franky didn’t answer, she shrugged and told. “Yes, she’s here too. Not currently, though. She’s out patrolling.”

Franky was satisfied. Just as she wanted to agree, she heard lieutenant Jackson next to her. “Time’s running, Doyle.” Suddenly she realised she was at the front of the line, and she had probably already lost a fair deal of time. She jolted forward, running for the first obstacle. She took only one more moment to look back and shout “You’re on, Novak!” before she focused solely on the obstacles in front of her. First up was a wall. She needed a decent amount of speed to grab the rope that was hanging from it as high as possible, winning herself some distance as climbing would be a lot slower than jumping. She grabbed the robe about halfway up, taking careful steps at first until she got the hang of it. Her arms worked on pulling her body further up and in no time she stood on top, then jumped off on the other side. She got down on her belly, crawling underneath the net she had set up earlier. Looking ahead, she could see the person in front of her about six obstacles further. Catch up with him, she thought to herself. Although she knew it was practically impossible, it motivated her to go faster. She got out from underneath the net after about fifteen seconds, but she didn’t have time to count the minutes. She moved on, jumped up to find herself hanging from a ladder. The upcoming sun had quickly spread heat across camp, and she was feeling it. Her forehead was sweaty and she tasted the saltiness on her lips. To her great unease, she felt her hands getting slippery halfway across and it took more effort to hold on. Falling off means doing it over, the lieutenant’s words echoed through her head. She couldn’t lose any more time or she’d lose her bet. She was three bars distanced from the end and had to hang on with everything she had. One… she felt her left hand slip and tried to secure her grip. Two… her hands were getting a little sore too. Three. She made it. With a triumphant grin she hopped off, easily jumping over some low walls with renewed energy. She wiped her hands off on her pants and used her arm to dry her forehead. She could hear her own panting now and the heat played with her head, but she was going strong. She passed some stepping stones, which were easy for her because she was light on her feet, and moved on to jump into a deep hole in the ground to climb out on the other side. The climb was an energy drainer and she had to take half a second to get going and restore her breathing a little. Five more obstacles to go. The guy in front of her was already done so she had no one to focus on anymore.

“Come on.” She told herself. She stepped onto a zig zagged log, meant to test balance. It took her a little while, because balance wasn’t her strongest point, but she was confident she’d end the course before seven minutes had passed. Next up there were ropes hanging low over water. She took one of the ropes, got on her back and wrapped her legs around it. The further she got into the middle, the more the rope started to swing. Her back touched the water which made it harder to move forward. Her hands were still sore and the rope didn’t help with that. Yet she forced herself to speed up. She was taking too long on this obstacle and it would ruin her bet. If she took it steady, she would end it well below ten minutes, but she wasn’t going for eight or nine… Her teeth gritted as the material of the rope continued to burn her hands. It became hard to keep holding on and she felt her grip loosened. “Come on, Franky.” She urged herself. “Almost there… fuck.” One of her hands missed the rope and the force with which her weight was put on the other made her let go. She made a short drop until she plunged into the cold water. She noticed Allie at the low walls and she knew she wasn’t going to make it under seven minutes because she had to do all of it again. When she finally arrived back at the lieutenant, her time was 9:23.

Erica listened to Will name times with every soldier that had finished the course. Most of them made it between eight and nine minutes, which she approved of. Some even went below seven, which satisfied her even more. There was one soldier she was particularly curious about; Franky Doyle. She was surprised to see the woman arrive soaking wet. Her ponytail had sagged and her shirt was sticking to her skin, outlining every detail of her toned torso. Her shirt had turned see-through so her sports bra became visible underneath. Erica watched her take off her boots and shake the water out of them. Franky had dragged quite some extra kilos around for the last few obstacles, and it surprised Erica to hear she had still arrived in time. 

“Loser.” Allie playfully punched Franky’s shoulder when she got to her new friend. “You made a pretty spectacular plunge.” 

“Fuck off.” Franky rolled her eyes. She pulled the band from her hair and shook her hands through it to get some of the water out. At least it had been refreshing. 

“So, you know what this means.” Allie grinned suggestively. They sat against a fence, waiting for the last soldiers to return. Franky rested her gaze on the captain. 

“How long do I have?” She asked, sunken in thought, searching for a way to make this easy. She never had any trouble flirting and she had even turned some straight girls, if the captain had just been any other girl she wouldn’t have needed a bet to accept the challenge, but Erica Davidson wasn’t any other girl. 

Allie took a moment to think, then answered. “A month. Bonus points if you get to kiss her.”


	2. A NOTE IN BETWEEN

THIS IS AN EXTENDED NOTE FROM THE WRITER. SKIP IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE READING THE FANFIC: 

I deleted my latest chapters because they didn’t satisfy me at all. They were dull, no progress was made and I wasn’t confident posting it to begin with. I’m trying to rewrite everything as of chapter 1, which I did like, taking it into a different direction and adding more interesting moments rather than what I wrote. 

I’m a learning writer and I loved this idea when I started it. Yet I’m in a writers block and sometimes I feel a huge pressure to continue even though nothing is coming to me. 

I hope you understand frequent updates are pretty hard to manage when writing doesn’t come as naturally to you. And I promise, absolutely promise the story will get better because I will put more thought and effort into it. 

I was very happy to see the positive reactions on my first chapter and I’m devastated I can’t make it into what it’s expected it to be. 

I hope people who read and were disappointed by last chapters read this and stick with me here, because it saddens me to know how dissatisfied people got because of them.

Just have a bit more patience with me please? 

Love,  
Swift


	3. Cruising for a bruising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey archivers,
> 
> I'm much more satisfied and confident with this chapter and I hope I still have everyone on board here. :)   
> Perhaps I'll take more time in between chapters, but it's the only way I can keep writing at the same level.   
> Apologies to those who did like my former chapters! I hope you enjoy this one as well. 
> 
> Again, feedback is always welcome. 
> 
> Love,  
> Swift.

Franky was distracted the next morning. Lieutenant Jackson had made them do the obstacle course again and now that the captain wasn’t there to watch, Franky had to admit wasn’t as interested in it. She was fit anyway. Besides she was busy with other things regarding the blonde. Ever since Allie had challenged her the morning before, she had been contemplating on how to reach her goal, plus additional challenge. She couldn’t just plainly offer a drink to the captain like she would have at clubs on Friday nights back in Melbourne. Those always did the trick and got her laid at some point during the evening, but captain Davidson wasn’t the kind of girl you’d win over by a drink. She required a bit more effort and a bit more thought. Franky liked that. 

 

“Doyle!” Will Jackson’s loud voice startled Franky. He was towering over her. “You can quit daydreaming now and run the fucking course if you please.” He had also gone less friendly overnight. It worked though, because Franky’s legs started moving as if they operated separately from her body, obeying the lieutenant’s words before her mind had a grasp on it. Before she knew she found herself climbing up the rope from the day before all over again. The heat had gone up a notch and she had already been sweating like an idiot at their first job interview, drenching her shirt, without any physical exercise done. Once she was at the top of the wall, she looked like a cloud of heavy rain had hung above her head and her hair stuck to her face.

 

She was slower this time, everyone was, but she was slow enough to miss a monkey bar with one hand, catch her full body weight with the other and then fall with her left shoulder down into the sand. The loose substance broke the fall, but not enough because the blast sent a shot of pain through her shoulder and it kept hurting. Anyone else would have stopped, but Franky Doyle wouldn’t be Franky Doyle if she hadn’t been stubborn and finished the course, much at the expense of her shoulder, because by the evening, Allie got tired of hearing about it and made her go to the camp’s physio. 

 

When Franky got there it looked like nobody was around to have a look at her shoulder; the place was silent like the tomb, empty and only very dimly lit by the emergency exit lights above the doors. She put her hands to the window to have a better look inside, but her view was soon disrupted by her own breath creating a blurry damp on the window’s surface. She tried the door once then once again but with some force, but it remained closed, then she jumped at a voice behind her. 

 

“You should have paid attention the first day.” Erica Davidson stood a few feet away from her, still in the tight uniform, still looking good like the day before. Only this time the woman had freed her blonde hair from the bun and her curls were dancing on her shoulders as she moved her head. “Physio closes at six, for emergencies report to me.” The blonde woman almost looked pleased lecturing Franky like that. She _was_ pleased.

 

Franky had only a goofy dimpled smile to offer. “I’d like to report.” 

 

An eye roll followed on the captain’s side and she revealed some keys from the pocket of her uniform. “Did you get injured?” She asked and cocked her head to the side, attempting to read Franky and find out without the soldier telling her. She was good at observing people and liked to practice the skill. Franky’s left shoulder hung a little uncomfortably, the brunette hadn’t used that arm trying to yank the door open either. That had to be it. “Your shoulder?” She nodded at it. 

 

Franky frowned. Was it that obvious? She tried to perk the shoulder up, but it hurt and she pulled an awkward face. Eventually, she had to reluctantly admit defeat. “Yeah...” She mumbled. 

 

“Miss Anderson is eating, but I’ll have a look at it.” Erica offered. She waited until Franky had moved aside and opened the door to the medical unit. When she looked aside, she was met with a confused glance. It amused her. “What’s the matter?” 

 

Franky wasn’t sure she had heard it right. Was the captain going to check on her shoulder? That seemed like an unusual thing to her. She realised she was probably staring and forced herself to regain her composure. A cheeky grin replaced her frown. “I’m sorry, ma’am, you don’t strike me as a doctor.” She followed the blonde woman inside and appreciated the sound of miss Davidson’s elegant heels tapping across the concrete, breaking the silence. The position right behind the blonde also served for a perfect view of the captain’s ass in the skirt. And those legs… More lights turned on.

 

“I took first aid a few years ago,” Erica explained plainly. She obviously didn’t need to explain herself to Franky but she could imagine it would be good to know just how educated someone who tended to your injuries was. “Have a seat.” 

 

Franky sat down on the blue treatment table and shifted a bit to make herself comfortable. She watched the captain wash her manicured hands and wondered how much effort it took to keep those nails looking good in a place like this. She let her eyes wander easily along Erica’s body now that the captain was busy with other things. It stood out to her that Erica Davidson moved with elegance in every single way, but the feminine way in which the blonde’s hips swayed from one side to the other as she walked topped the rest. It was a feast for the eyes. Franky quickly looked back up at Erica’s face when the woman turned around. 

 

“You’re going to have to take off your shirt.” Erica couldn’t deny she was a little curious. Nothing more than a little though. She had the image of the day before, the one in which Franky arrived at the end of the obstacle course soaking wet, fresh in her mind. The soldier’s shirt had stuck to her skin and it had revealed how toned Franky’s torso was. Erica saw no harm in appreciating that.

 

Franky quirked a brow up. She let her tongue slide slowly along her bottom lip and tilted her head off to the side. “That’s a bit direct.” She played without thinking. It could have gotten her into trouble, but to her surprise, she could detect a glimpse of a shy grin on the captain’s face. It had to be unintentional, but it was there. She felt like she had caught the captain in a moment of thought she wasn’t supposed to know about. Without any complaints, she pulled the sandy colored shirt up over her head using one hand and placed it on the blue fake leather next to her. Up until then, she had expected Allie’s bet to be a task next to impossible, but when she caught Erica Davidson staring just a hundredth of a second, it changed everything.

 

Franky Doyle’s grin said enough and Erica knew with private Doyle of team Foxtrot’s arrival, camp had become a lot more interesting. The two women exchanged a lasting glance for just a few moments, then things carried on as if nothing had happened. Erica moved around the table Franky was sat on and now faced Franky’s back. It allowed both their expressions to relax. She rubbed her hands together to warm them up a little bit and placed them against Franky’s back to press her thumbs into the soldier’s shoulder and test it a little.

 

The captain’s hands felt soft and delicate against Franky’s shoulder. She got a little carried away and imagined them slowly tracing down along her shoulder blades, around to her stomach. It would require the captain to take a step closer, maybe close enough to feel the blonde’s breath on her neck… She flinched. There was no breath, only Erica’s thumbs digging into the painful spot. It took her right out of the daydream. “Fuck…” She mumbled.

 

“Sorry,” Erica said, but she continued. Franky’s shoulder was stuck. All the muscles were stiff and overworked. “Can you lift your arm sideways?” Franky tried, but she didn’t get that far. Erica asked her to lift her arm to the front, the same result. She tried moving the shoulder itself when the captain asked, but that was too painful to even try.

 

“I think it’s just badly bruised, so I’d suggest taking things easy. And you should see miss Anderson for a massage because it looks like all your muscles are overworked.” Erica concluded eventually.

 

“You can’t do that?” Franky was feeling bold. She swiped her tongue across her bottom lip and held the captain’s gaze with her enchanting grin.

 

In the split second between the question and her answer, Erica tried to figure out what about Franky took away her need for control and discipline. She made short work of anyone in camp – from soldier to lieutenant even to the major – who tried to flirt, without a shred of hesitation in mind. In fact she had sent a man home for hitting on her only a month ago. She demanded respect. She was no woman to toy with. She was the daughter of the minister for Christ’s sake, yet Franky Doyle had her forget about all that this very first moment they had been alone together. Hence she swore to make it the last; she felt nothing for sending her principles to the moon. “First aid doesn’t cover that.”

 

“Shame,” Franky mumbled. She hopped off the table and picked up her shirt, struggling to get it on with only one useful arm. During the little time Franky’s head got hidden behind the fabric of the shirt, Erica allowed herself one last glimpse at the soldier’s toned stomach and wondered what had caused the scars that covered Franky’s side.

 

After she had managed to wear the shirt properly, Franky turned away to leave but changed her mind in the doorway. “Miss Davidson?” Her good shoulder leaned casually against the doorpost and she tried crossing her arms. The captain looked up. “Would you do this for all of us?”

 

Erica scoffed. “You think you’re special, Doyle?”

 

Not the answer Franky had hoped for. She bit on the inside of her cheek, but she restored herself and nodded with a grin.

 

“Prove it in the field.” Erica had regained the composure she was used to. All it had taken was for Franky to move out of sight for a moment. Now she was standing a few feet away and the distance made her able to shield herself from the soldier’s easy charm.

 

It remained silent for a while until Franky broke it. “I think we have a different definition of ‘the field’, ma’am.” This had to at least make the captain a bit curious. She wasn’t dismissed so she continued. “We’re already in it.”

 

It didn’t confuse Erica. She knew what the soldier was talking about because she had been thinking about it too. Franky made a game of this thing they had. It didn’t take a genius to notice the chemistry between them. What it did take was a strong heart to ignore it. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Erica’s expression had gone blank.

 

“I think you do.” Franky was satisfied. She had the last word, which she always cherished no matter what situation, and she knew enough. She was a charmer, easy with words and attitude, but that was worth nothing if the other wasn’t open to it. Whether she liked it or not, captain Davidson was definitely open to it. Franky turned around to strut outside where the sun had quickly vanished behind the horizon. There were a few industrial lights here and there, only illuminating the paths that lead to things you would actually need in the dark. By day her T-shirt felt like a warm winter coat in the desert heat, but once the sun set it barely offered protection from the cold and she shivered all the way to the barracks. It was an hour before headcount but everyone was inside already. Including Allie, who had an unknown visitor.

 

“Hey, who’s this?” Franky was curious. Next to her blonde friend on the bed sat a woman with curly red hair, tied back in a ponytail that revealed a sidecut. The woman had brown eyes and killer cheekbones. A fresh scar interrupted her brow. She looked pretty badass. Judging by Allie’s widespread smile, this had to be the girlfriend. The redhaired woman held a hand out when Franky sat down and introduced herself as Bea.

 

Soon Franky learned Bea was in the Echo squad and they had returned from a patrolling mission while she was busy at the medical unit. Bea was as badass as she looked because during their conversation she told how she had dragged a child out of a burning building along with a few others on their mission. Franky aspired to be a hero like that. She had come out there for that very reason. She wasn’t making much of herself in the big city. She was a nobody, hadn’t done anything to build on her future because she never had the chance to as a teen and she couldn’t be bothered after that. They continued talking for a while until it was almost time for headcount and Bea returned to her barracks. It left room for Franky to tell Allie about her experience with the captain.

 

“… Apparently she gets like that when I’m alone with her, so I need to catch her alone more often.” Franky wiggled her brows while she finished explaining what had happened. She had planned it all out during her short walk. There had to be a couple of moments during the day you could find the captain alone somewhere. Franky wanted to figure out what those moments were. All she needed then was to have the blonde’s attention for a while.

 

Allie rested back on her bed. She was all ears and while listening she crossed her arms and frowned at Franky, taking the brunette out of her thoughts by speaking up. “You only have two days for that.”

 

Franky’s expression turned confused. She had no idea what Allie was talking about. The bet was a month. “What do you mean?”

 

Allie sighed and pulled her shoulders up into a shrug. She turned to her side to face Franky and clicked her tongue. “Bea said they’re sending us out in two days. For all you know you might never return after that. Echo lost four people in one weekend. It’s rough out there.”

 

Franky didn’t like the sound of that. Two days were way too little to get under the captain's skin at the pace she was planning it. She had wanted to tease and slowly guide Erica Davidson into her pocket. Now she had to adjust that pace. It meant taking more risks, but for all she knew she could get blasted to smithereens in two days’ time, so it was a risk worth taking for sure. Live by the day sure applied here.

 

“I’m not going to die before I’ve kissed her.” Franky concluded and the two shared a grin.


End file.
